Coringa
Palhaço do Crime | espécie = Humano | nacionalidade = | DDN = | idade = | CDO = Verdes | CDC = Verdes | DDM = | afiliações = Gangue do Coringa :Harleen Quinzel :Jonny Frost :Panda Man Monster T | família = | estado = Vivo | ator = Jared Leto | dublador = Alexandre Moreno | primeiraaparição= #1 | filme = Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Birds of Prey | hq = "Suicide Blonde" | livro = Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing }} O Coringa é um criminoso psicopata infame e extremamente formidável de Gotham City, estando no topo do submundo do crime da cidade. Ele é desprovido de qualquer sentimento de empatia ou piedade, mostrando nenhum remorso pelas suas vítimas. Em algum momento, o homem que ele já foi caiu num tonel de produtos químicos da Químicas ACE, que o transformaram nessa figura carismática no submundo de Gotham que é hoje, se auto-proclamando "Coringa". Sendo um sociopata quase sem sentimentos, a única pessoa com quem parece se importar é a doutora Harleen Quinzel, sua atual parceira do crime Arlequina, quem ele arriscou a vida para salvar das garras de Amanda Waller e sua Força-Tarefa X. Biografia Início da vida Não se sabe nada sobre o Coringa antes de se tornar um criminoso, embora se possa supor que ele provavelmente nasceu e cresceu em algum lugar ao redor de Gotham City, Nova Jersey. Vida criminosa Sabe-se, no entanto, que em determinado momento, ele caiu em um tonel de lixo tóxico durante um assalto à Químicas ACE, permanentemente descorando seu cabelo e pele. Vendo essa desfiguração, a combinação de exposição a produtos químicos e danos cerebrais por meio da privação de oxigênio o levou à completa insanidade e psicopatia. Ele tingiu seu cabelo de cor verde-esmeralda e começou a usar batom e maquiagem para emular um visual mais teatral e chamativo. Assim nasceu o homem que é hoje, psicopata, temível e assassino que logo em seguida seria apelidado de "Coringa". Batman entrou em combate com o Coringa em algumas ocasiões, levando-o a se tornar seu arqui-inimigo. Eventualmente, Batman conseguiu derrotá-lo e prendê-lo no Asilo Arkham. Fugindo do Arkham :Coringa: "Doutora Quinzel. Adoro esses momentos com você. O quê que você trouxe?" :Harleen: "Eu trouxe um gatinho." :Coringa: "Que atenciosa! Tem uma coisa que pode fazer por mim... doutora." :Harleen: "Qualquer coisa, pode falar." :Coringa: "Preciso de uma metralhadora." ―O Coringa manipulando a Dra. Quinzel[Squad|[fonte ]] thumb|250px|O Coringa e a Dra. Harleen Quinzel no [[Asilo Arkham.]] No Arkham, o Coringa começou a ser tratado pela psiquiatra Harleen Quinzel, a quem ele psicologicamente manipularia futuramente. Ela gradualmente se apaixonou pelo Palhaço do Crime, e o Coringa fez com que Harleen lhe fizesse alguns favores, primeiro ela lhe deu um gatinho de pelúcia, depois uma metralhadora. Durante uma noite no Asilo, Jonny Frost e seus homens invadiram o lugar para salvar o Coringa, causando uma enorme confusão. Solto, o Palhaço do Crime matou diversos guardas e pediu para seus homens trazerem a Dra. Harleen Quinzel presa. Jonny a segurou enquanto o Coringa demonstrava sua raiva sobre as sessões de terapia de Quinzel, afirmando que ela queimou "memórias enterradas" das quais ele tinha poucas. Assim, ele a atacou com eletrochoque, fraturando sua psique e causando intenso trauma psicológico. Assim resultando em sua grave instabilidade mental. Antes de irem embora, Jonny Frost iria atirar em sua cabeça, mas o próprio Coringa pediu para deixá-la. Casamento na ACE :Coringa: "Uma pergunta... você morreria por mim?" :Harleen: "Sim." :Coringa: "Muito fácil. Você... você viveria por mim? Você vai me agarrar, e apenas eu? Você ligará seu espírito ao meu... em ódio? Você consigna sua alma para mim? Você ri do mundo em desgosto?" ―O Coringa manipulando a Dra. Quinzel[Squad: The Official Movie Novelization|[fonte ]] thumb|left|250px|O nascimento de "Arlequina". Enquanto voltava para Gotham, a Dra. Harleen Quinzel tentou convencê-lo de que ela havia se apaixonado pelo Palhaço do Crime. Apesar do Coringa acreditar que "não poderia ser amado", ele aos poucos foi convencido que poderia usá-la a seus propósitos. Mais tarde, ele a levou a Químicas ACE para que Harleen pudesse tomar o mesmo "banho" que ele tomou anos atrás no tonel de produtos químicos. Quando ela pulou, o Coringa pensou em deixá-la para trás, mas viu o potencial de Harleen e pulou junto para assim nascer a "Arlequina". Matando Robin thumb|250px|O Rei e a Rainha de Gotham. O Coringa e a Arlequina, em algum ponto após a fuga do Asilo, mataram o Robin. Batman ficou irado e começou a calá-los, além de ficar mais violento e brutal após a morte de seu aliado. A dupla criminosa também fundou um grande império em Gotham, ficando conhecidos como "Rei" e "Rainha" da cidade. Matando Monster T thumb|left|250px|[[Monster T conhece o Coringa.]] Em 2014, um ano após o Evento Black Zero, o Coringa usava uma boate de strip para lavar dinheiro. Monster T, um chefe do crime, foi até lá para agradecê-lo pessoalmente pelos "negócios esterem indo bem". Ele acabou chamando Arlequina de "vagaba show" enquanto conversavam, afirmando que o Coringa tinha sorte de tê-la. O Palhaço no entanto pareceu não ter gostado muito disso, e mandou Arlequina vir vê-los. Ele disse a ex-psiquiatra que ela era de T agora, e o chefe do crime rejeitou a mulher, dizendo que "não queria treta". Isso deixou tanto Coringa quanto Arlequina não muito felizes, e acabaram matando Monster T. thumb|250px|Batman regasta Arlequina após o Coringa jogar o carro na água. Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto andavam no Coringamóvel (paródia do Batmóvel), eles foram seguidos pelo Batman. Vendo que não iriam conseguir fugir, o Palhaço do Crime jogou seu carro na água (mesmo sabendo que Arlequina não sabia nadar). Felizmente, ela foi salva pelo Batman. Amor louco Caçando a Arlequina . É um lugar escondido, e é lá onde ela tá.|Jonny Frost conta ao Coringa sobre a Arlequina|Sucide Squad}} thumb|left|250px|O Coringa descobre sobre a Arlequina. O Coringa procurou pela sua amada em várias prisões de Gotham, mas ela não estava em nenhuma. Jonny Frost então descobriu sua localização: na prisão de Belle Reve, afirmando que o "governo" tinha planos caso vocês seja "mal o suficiente", e possivelmente a Arlequina era uma dessas pessoas. Interrogando o Capitão Griggs thumb|250px|O Coringa intimidando o Capitão Griggs. No intuito de aprender mais sobre a localização da Arlequina, Frost, o Coringa e alguns gângsters interrogaram o Capitão Griggs em uma boate. Ele acabou cedendo e contou ao Palhaço sobre Amanda Waller e seus planos da Força-Tarefa X, um grupo de criminosos que defenderiam os Estados Unidos de qualquer ameaça. Ele soube também de uma missão em Midway City que estaria para acontecer usando a Força-Tarefa X, além de que a A.R.G.U.S. implantou nano-bombas na cabeça dos membros para terem eles sob controle. O Coringa deu a Griggs um celular para que quando ele tivesse contato com a Arlequina, lhe passasse o objeto, assim ela manteria contato com seu "pudinzinho", além de, junto a seus homens, irem até o criador das nano-bombas, Van Criss. Interrogando o Dr. Van Criss Enquanto o Coringa, Jonny Frost e alguns de seus outros capangas se dirigiam em direção à instalação A.R.G.U.S., ele mandou outros capangas simultaneamente sequestrar a esposa do Dr. Van Criss, o cientista que criou as nano-bombas. O Coringa e seus homens invadiram com sucesso a instalação da A.R.G.U.S. e procuraram pelo Dr. Criss enquanto metralhavam os guardas no local. O Palhaço do Crime mostrou a Van Criss um vídeo de sua esposa como refém, e ao entrar na mesma sala dele, implantou uma nano-bomba no doutor e o obrigou a ajudá-lo: ir com ele até Midway City e desarmar remotamente a bomba de Arlequina. Resgate em Midway City thumb|left|250px|O Coringa prestes a resgatar a Arlequina. O Coringa e seus homens sequestraram o helicóptero que resgataria a Força-Tarefa X e fingiu se passar por eles até o encontro com o grupo. No telhado onde seria o ponto de extração, o Coringa abriu fogo contra todos, e enviou a mensagem para a Arlequina afirmando ter desarmado a bomba. Ela conseguiu pegar na corda e subir até o helicóptero enquanto o Coringa e seus homens trocavam tiros com a Força-Tarefa X. Enquanto estavam no caminho para sair da cidade, o helicóptero foi abatido e apenas Arlequina conseguiu pular para o prédio próximo. Vendo o Coringa dentro do helicóptero, que eventualmente bateu em um prédio próximo, ela acreditou que seu "pudinzinho" estava morto, e voltou para Amanda Waller e seu grupo de criminosos. O Coringa, no entanto, antes do helicóptero bater no prédio, conseguiu pular e salvar sua vida. Aparentemente, ele foi o único sobrevivente na queda, já que Jonny Frost e os outros estavam na parte da frente do helicóptero. Após a queda do helicóptero, é provável que o Coringa tenha saído de Midway City, e se reagrupado com os outros membros de sua gangue em uma futura nova tentativa de resgate a Arlequina. Resgatando a Arlequina thumb|250px|O Coringa finalmente resgata a Arlequina. Após a vitória do Esquadrão Suicida, seus membros voltaram a prisão com menos dez anos de pena e algumas coisas mais confortáveis em sua cela. Neste tempo, alguns homens invadiram o bloco da Arlequina e a tiraram de sua cela, mostrando que o Coringa era quem havia armado este resgate. Agora finalmente reunida com seu "pudinzinho", eles voltaram para "casa". Separação Após "voltarem para a casa", o Coringa e Arlequina se separaram após uma briga, levando-a a criar as Aves de Rapina. Aparência O Coringa é um homem alto e magro, com uma constituição um pouco musculosa. Seu cabelo liso e penteado para trás é tingido de verde brilhante, sua pele é branca e pálida, e seus lábios estão manchados de vermelho vivo depois dele ter caído no tonel de produtos químicos experimentais. O Coringa é conhecido por ter várias tatuagens insanas em seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Ele tem uma tatuagem dizendo "Damaged" na testa e um pequeno "J" de "Joker", Coringa em inglês, tatuado na bochecha esquerda. Ele possui uma tatuagem de sorriso em seu antebraço direito com uma corrente de risos "HA-HA-HA" subindo pelo peito até o braço esquerdo. Do seu lado direito, há uma tatuagem dizendo "God's Only Child", e no seu peito, uma dizendo "JOKER", acima de um grande sorriso em sua barriga. Ele também tem uma tatuagem de um Full House com cartas do Coringa no peito superior esquerdo, debaixo do cabelo verde, e uma grande tatuagem de dragão se espalhando por suas costas. Para dar a ilusão de um sorriso, uma grande boca rindo foi tatuada na sua mão esquerda. Sua tatuagem mais recente é um crânio usando uma coroa do rei medieval acima da palavra "Puddin" (pudinzinho), simbolizando seu relacionamento romântico com Arlequina. Personalidade O Coringa é um indivíduo extremamente malévolo e maligno, sendo um psicopata completo (embora no extremo altamente funcional do espectro) aparentemente sem consideração pela vida humana, e um sádico impiedoso que sente prazer em torturar os outros para alcançar seus objetivos. Sua personalidade obscura e distorcida faz com que o Coringa encontre humor no sofrimento e medo de seus inimigos, e ele mesmo é aparentemente impossível intimidar, devido ao seu destemor patológico. Ele não vê confiança nem mesmo em seus aliados. Apesar disso, parece dividir uma pequena confiança em Jonny Frost, e mesmo quando matou Monster T (um cliente que lhe conseguia muito dinheiro), culpou a Arlequina por isso, afirmando que um dia ela irá cruzar uma linha que não poderá voltar. Sua relação com a Arlequina também é distorcida, enquanto ela o vê como uma espécie de marido, talvez até mais, o Coringa a vê como um "animal de estimação", apesar de pensar consigo mesmo que é difícil de substitui-la, acreditando que ela é mais útil viva e ao seu lado, do que morta ou do lado inimigo. Equipamentos thumb|250px|O Coringa cercado por facas e outros de seus objetos. Coringa, devido a ele ser um chefe do crime no topo do submundo de Gotham, é um criminoso excepcionalmente poderoso e influente, com vastos recursos, possuindo um luxuoso clube de striptease, tendo uma coleção de numerosas armas (tanto lâminas quanto armas de fogo de todos os tamanhos e calibres, todas cuidadosamente ordenadas no chão de seus aposentos), e comandando numerosos capangas fortes e extravagantes em suas vestimentas, bem armados e ferozmente leais (liderados pelo braço direito do Coringa, Jonny Frost). O Coringa usa com sucesso essa vasta influência e recursos para rapidamente rastrear Arlequina até a remota prisão de segurança-máxima Belle Reve (por todo o caminho dos Estados Unidos até Gotham City) em pouquíssimo tempo. Isso, junto com sua psicopatia completamente imprevisível, faz dele um perigoso oponente até para o próprio Batman. *'Coringamóvel': O Coringa utiliza um como seu carro pessoal estilizado, que reflete sua personalidade extravagante. Além de ser uma versão paródia que ele próprio fez do Batmóvel de Batman. É um veículo rápido e potente, competindo com o Batmóvel em velocidade. *'Celular roxo': Um smartphone roxo que o Coringa deu ao capitão Griggs para ser entregue a Arlequina em Belle Reve. Com ele, ambos mantiveram contato. O celular parece usar uma rede privada e ser de difícil rastreamento. *' ': O Coringa possui uma versão personalizada de uma Colt Gold Cup Trophy. Ela a usa para matar Monster T. *' ': O Coringa usou um rifle dourado Norinco Type 56-1 durante sua primeira tentativa de resgatar Arlequina. *' ': O Coringa usou esta Carabina durante sua segunda tentativa em resgatar Arlequina de Belle Reve. Relacionamentos Aliados *Gangue do Coringa **Harleen Quinzel/Arlequina - antiga psiquiatra, namorada e parceira no crime **Jonny Frost - braço-direito e tenente **Panda Man - capanga *Belle Reve **Capitão Griggs - aliado forçado *Laboratórios Van Criss **Dr. Van Criss - aliado forçado Enemies *Batman - arqui-inimigo **Robin † - inimigo e vítima **Asa-Noturna **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller *Força-Tarefa X **Rick Flag **Waylon Jones/Crocodilo **George Harkness/Capitão Bumerangue **Floyd Lawton/Pistoleiro **Chato Santana/El Diablo † **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Gotham City Police Department *Forças-Armadas Americanas **Tenente Edwards † *Monster T † - antigo companheiro criminoso e vítima Galeria Primeira_imagem_do_Coringa.png|Primeira promo do Coringa. O_Coringa_de_Leto.png Coringa.png Curiosidades *O Coringa é, obviamente, baseado no personagem de mesmo nome da DC Comics. Jared Leto, o ator que interpretou o personagem, afirmou que não se baseou em nenhuma atuação live-action passada, apenas nos quadrinhos. **Além disso, o próprio Leto optou por não assistir o filme, já que não gosta de "ver sua própria atuação", afirmando que "ver os seus próprios filmes pode ser um processo constrangedor. Ou você gosta do que fez e está propenso a repetir aquilo ou você não gosta, e isso pode te deixar constrangido." **Esta versão do Coringa é fortemente baseada no personagem visto nos Novos 52/Rebirth dos quadrinhos da DC, com pegadas do Coringa da Nova Terra (Pós-Crise) e da Era de Ouro dos quadrinhos. *Este Coringa é a sexta encarnação live-action do personagem, sendo as outras de , , , e . *Para a preparação de seu papel, Jared Leto conheceu psicopatas presos, doutores e psicólogos. Durante as gravações no set, ele tentou encarnar no personagem respondendo apenas quando lhe chamavam de "Mr. J" e "Smiley", e deu "presentes estranhos" a seus companheiros no elenco. *Esta é a única versão do Coringa que não usa algo para forçar seu sorriso. *O diretor do filme David Ayer admitiu que queria o Coringa como vilão principal do Coringa. **Isto pode ter levado a Warner a cortar várias cenas do personagem, já que o próprio Leto afirmou que ficou surpreso com o número de cenas deletadas dele. *Esta foi a primeira aparição live-action do Coringa onde ele não foi o antagonista principal. *Em um "final" alternativo de Suicide Squad, o Coringa iria se re-encontrar com a Força-Tarefa X no metrô antes da batalha contra Magia, onde a Arlequina se recusaria a fugir com ele para ajudar seus amigos. O Coringa então lançaria uma granada de fumaça para cobrir sua fuga. *Em Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization, o Coringa, assim como Jonny Frost, são mais utilizados, além de contar como ele conseguiu sobreviver a queda do helicóptero em Suicide Squad. **Na romantização, algumas cenas decorrem de maneira diferente no filme: durante a cena de tortura com a Harleen, o Coringa deixa claro que aquilo é uma vingança por ter "bagunçado" suas memórias dolorosas; o Coringa manipula Monster T para cometer suicídio, ao invés de matá-lo diretamente; os ocorridos na Químicas ACE tem diálogos diferentes; entre outros. Links externos * Referências en:Joker es:Guasón Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Donos de estabelecimentos Categoria:Residentes de Gotham Categoria:Internos do Asilo Arkham Categoria:Líderes de gangues